1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor stripping tool for attachment to a pallet truck. Once attached, the tool transforms the pallet truck into a self-propelled floor stripper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled floor strippers are generally known in the art for interior remodeling projects. These floor strippers are expensive machines dedicated to the sole task of removing existing floor surfaces.
Self-propelled floor strippers have been disclosed in U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,790, to Weiland teaches a Floor Milling Machine. The machine mills the floor surface and then vacuums the removed matter into a waste hopper. Weiland""s machine seeks to eliminate or reduce the release of dust into the surrounding air; hence it is intended for indoor use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,206 to Craft discloses an Apparatus for Removing a Surface Layer From a Floor or the Like. As with Weiland, Craft discloses a large machine upon which the operator sits. Craft""s apparatus rises off its front wheels as a hydraulic actuator generates the force to remove the floor surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,257 B1 to Constantino, discloses a Machine for Removing Tile with Articulated Frame. Constantino""s machine provides an articulated structure, which allows the adjustment of the angle of its scrapper blade by pivot motion of its main body element.
Interior demolition presents a number of challenges. Floors are typically resurfaced in occupied commercial structures. The step of removing the previous surface is especially noisy and disruptive. Hence, it must be performed after normal working hours and on weekends. At these times workers must be paid higher wages. Additionally, removing the previous surface consumes much time, adding to the expense.
This invention relates generally to a floor-stripping tool. The tool has a chassis structure with forward and rear portions. A blade holder is mounted at the forward portion of the chassis structure. The blade holder secures a blade, and a material shield. The chassis structure is configured for attachment to the forks of a pallet truck. Pallet trucks are very common in industry and are relatively inexpensive compared to machines fully dedicated to floor surface removal. Attaching the floor-stripping tool to the pallet truck presents a self-propelled floor stripper. The chassis structure additionally has first and second fork holders, for receiving respectively the first and second forks of a pallet truck.
The fork holders have a generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shape in cross-section, formed by upper and lower edges separated by fork holder sides. The fork holders abut the forks on three sides. The fork holders also have a plurality of anchor holes along the upper edges of the fork holders. Anchor bolts are received in these holes, thereby bolting the fork holders to the forks.
Forward, center, and rear brackets stabilize the fork holders. The brackets are adjustable to accommodate various pallet trucks. The forward bracket secures the blade holder. The forward bracket has a weight cradle for mounting weights.
To remove a floor surface, the fork holders are first attached to the forks of the pallet truck. Then the forward, rear, and center brackets are adjusted to accommodate the distance separating the forks of the pallet truck. When the forks of the pallet truck are lowered, the blades of the tool are inserted under the surface to be removed. Moving the pallet truck forward scrapes the surface from the floor.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a tool for attachment to a conventional battery-powered pallet truck, thereby transforming the pallet truck into a floor stripper.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive battery-powered floor stripper.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floor stripper with superior floor removal performance, in terms of increased speed, reduced noise, and superior preparation of the underlying substrate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool that is easily attachable to a variety of pallet trucks.